This invention relates to strip merchandisers generally of the kind which are disclosed, for example, in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,502; 4,546,943; 4,718,627 and 4,911,392. The disclosures of these patents are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Each of the above patents discloses a merchandise display element in the form of an elongate plastic strip (i.e., a strip merchandiser) having a mounting portion at one end by which the strip can be suspended from the front edge of a merchandise display shelf or the like, and an elongated body portion with a series of superposed suspension fingers from each of which an apertured product, such as blister pack, can be suspended. In use, the strip is secured to a shelf by way of the mounting portion and the fingers are loaded with a vertical row of products which can then be removed individually by customers from the respective fingers.
Some products which are commonly displayed on strip merchandisers, have relatively small central suspension apertures while other products have elongated transverse suspension slots. If a strip merchandiser with relatively narrow suspension fingers, suitable for apertured products, is used to display the slotted products, an untidy display may result insofar as the slotted products may slide randomly along the suspension fingers. Also, strip merchandisers having wider suspension fingers suitable for slotted products obviously cannot be used to suspend products having the smaller suspension apertures. It is an object of this invention to provide a strip merchandiser having suspension formations which are equally suitable for both apertured and slotted products.